Lionheart
Synopsis The episode starts with Calumon being dumped inside a large tower, and can't escape. He tries using techniques, but he doesn't have any. Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Kyubimon, Growlmon, Guardromon and Leomon are journeying through the desert layer of the Digital World. Kenta is depressed and wants to go home, but Kazu yells at him for saying that before they find the others. Meanwhile, we see Takato, Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon on a pretty much featureless plateau. Suzie plays with the Digimon, while Takato and Henry discuss what Shibumi said before. They ask Lopmon if she knows where Calumon is, which she does. Takato wants to rescue Calumon right away, but Henry reminds him of Suzie. Lopmon stops any of them from going, saying it's far too dangerous due to the Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Next back at the desert, Jeri starts a talk about how the Digimon became partners with the humans, while Growlmon wonders if he could be as strong as Leomon by fighting. Caturamon talks with Zhuqiaomon inside the Sovereign's palace. Zhuqiaomon comments that maybe Beelzemon is worthy of his new powers, but that another has betrayed him. He orders Caturamon to deal with the traitor. Back on the plateau, Takato decides to scout ahead with Terriermon, so that Henry can take care of Suzie. However, the plan is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Beelzemon. Henry Matrix Digivolves Terriermon into Rapidmon, but Beelzemon easily defeats the Ultimate Level. Takato cries out for Guilmon. Back in the desert, the group start hearing Takato's voice, A data stream suddenly appears and sweeps them up, dropping them onto the plateau while Caturamon ominously announces that all traitors (to Zhuquiaomon) are gathered in one place. Beelzemon was about to ram his motorcycle at the group, but Kyubimon knocked Beelzemon off his motorcycle. Beelzemon is attacked by Kyubimon, but despite having his gloves burned off he easily fights her off, while Ruki (Rika in the dub) expresses her powerlessness to protect Kyubimon (in the background, Beelzemon beating up Kyubimon can be heard). Yet, just before delivering the killing blow, Beelzemon is stopped by Leomon. In the original Japanese, Leomon mocks him for only following orders, thus making a fool out of himself (someone who follows orders doesn't even have the power to decide). Leomon punches Beelzemon in the face, telling him that to have power is not to be strong and that he doesn't believe Beelzemon's fate to be hurting the children (in the dub should do what he must, but Leomon wouldn't allow him to harm the Tamers). Beelzemon shuts him up by impaling Leomon with his Darkness Claw. Kyubimon attacks Beelzemon again, but is kicked away by Beelzemon. Leomon starts to delete, pleading to Beelzemon "Why can't you see? Why won't you try to understand the truth?" and in his final breath "This...might be my fate" (the dub screwed up the continuity by changing Leomon's final words into Jeri having a "Lion's heart"). Jeri screams and drops her digivice, which then loses signal, showing nothing but static as Leomon vanishes and Beelzemon loads his data. Beelzemon yells (his only desire) that he will absorb others to become the strongest. Afterward, Jeri goes into despair. Takato becomes enraged by Beelzemon's actions and Digivolves Growlmon into WarGrowlmon, without using the blue card, and ordering his Digimon to tear Beelzemon apart. WarGrowlmon attacks Beelzemon, almost eating him alive, but is fought off by the Mega's sheer power. Takato screams at WarGrowlmon to Digivolve to Mega and make Beelzemon hurt. A flaming aura appears around him, followed by a pillar of red light around WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon's voice slowly degenerates into bestial growls and roars. The light fades, revealing him to be a new Digimon, Megidramon. Then Takato realizes what he had done to Guilmon, and his anger fades away. Then his Digivice cracks, and dissolves into nothingness. Featured characters Digimon Analyser No digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes "I ORDER YOU TO DIGIVOLVE INTO MEGA!!!" :-'Takato', enraged upon seeing Leomon's death, and forcing WarGrowlmon to digivolve. BAAAAD MOVE. Other notes Category:Digimon Tamers episodes Category:Digimon Tamers